Live Life In Tears
by Blood-Red-Rose-Demon
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin fainilly agree to go out with each other, admitting their feelings, but then Rin hangs around Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru gets jealous, can they keep it together?Warning: Lemon, and Possible R.Lime


DISCAIMOR: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS, besides Sango's babies...and lator, Kagome's children

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" Rin shoved some of her black hair away from her eyes.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru turned, his long hair swaying slightly in the wind.

"I'm scared." Rin whimpered. "And cold..."

Sesshomaru slowed, leaning against a tree. "You wanna stop for the night?"

"N...N...Do you want to?" She asked, supressing a shiver.

"Mmmmm..." Sesshomaru didn't reply, but slowly slid down the tree, letting Rin sink down onto his lap.

Rin leaned back against Sesshomaru, her thin kimono growing warm against his body.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing the scent of her hair.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin whispered. At the age of 16, she still called him 'Lord Sesshomaru,' though, he'd made it known she could call him Sesshomaru at wish.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Do demons get married?" Rin asked curiously.

'Curse you, Kagome. Putting so many questions into her head!' Sesshomaru silently swore. "Sort of. Not like in Kagome's time, but something sort of like that." 'Except it's more for lust and power that demons would even come together.' He added silently.

"Do you plan on getting married?" Rin asked.

"Not quite yet..." Sesshomaru swallowed the rest of his plans in his throat, wishing for a topic change.

Rin, sensing he was holding something back, pressed on. "It would be nice to see you show more emotion, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru stared at the horizen, thinking. He's never figured he was hiding it, he was just...Okay, so he was hiding it, and? Only foolish humans went around sobbing all the time. No, not true, not all of them were foolish. With the last thought, he shifted, bringing Rin closer to him.

Rin rolled on her side, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru. "You know, like, laughing and stuff...Smile more...That stuff." She let her eyes drift closed, stifling a yawn so her ears wouldn't ring.

"I never figured I should." Sesshomaru admitted fainilly.

"Oh?" Rin prompted, opening one eye so she could watch his profile.

Sesshomaru figured now would be a great time to quit talking about himself. "What about you, Rin, you planning a marrige?"

Rin blushed. "No, I'm fine staying with you."

Sesshomaru held back a smile, but remembered what she said and smiled.

"That's okay, isn't it?" Rin asked.

"Of course." Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair.

Rin smiled sleepily. She loved nights like this. When they talked about random stuff, then he played with her hair as they went to sleep.

Actually, she wasn't sure he slept. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you sleep?"

"Sort of..." Sesshomaru murmered. "I rest."

"Oh?" Rin nodded, then relaxed against him, planning to stay awake long enough to see what he looked like, 'resting.'

"Enough questions, you need to sleep." He murmered, continueing to play with her hair.

Rin felt her eyes closing again. She didn't want to sleep. But, Sesshomaru's gentle fingers against her scalp was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.  
hrhrfont colorcornflowerblue Rin awoke earlier then usaual. Her heart was beating fast, and she felt cold. Slowly climbing up, she turned to see Sesshomaru, his eyes closed, in the same position as last night. He looked so peaceful and at peace with the world, at first she worried he'd died, but his chest slowly moved as he breathed.

She slowly slipped away, heading towards the lake. She slid off her white and pink kimono, laying it on the ground near the tree. Then, she slowly walked into the ice cold lake water, letting it wash the nightmare away.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru stood on the bank of the river, watching her. He'd been half aware of her getting up, but he wasn't sure what she was doing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How long have you been there?" She ducked down in the water as she turned, hiding her chest.

"Just got here." Sesshomaru sat down, letting his feet soak in the water while he watched Rin. When she was younger, she use to splash him, playing around until he'd get in the water. Now that her body had matured, she'd been more shy.

When she was deep enough that the water naturally came up to her chest, she leaned back, soaking her long hair in the water, then stood. "Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you going to come in?"

Sesshomaru glanced up, shrugging.

"Come on, Lord Sesshomaru, it's not all too cold...Okay, it's like ice, but it feels better then lieing in the half wet dirt and letting the wind mess your hair up." She called out.

Sesshomaru fainilly obeyed her wishes, begining to remove her clothes.

Rin watched him, loving the way the moon light reflected on his pale skin. When he started to remove his pants, she turned around, feeling foolish for watching so far.

She felt something slide past her and turned, seeing Sesshomaru already in the water.

"See, not so bad." She smiled playfully.

"Mhmmm..." Sesshomaru brushed some of her hair away from her eyes.

Rin blushed. They were so close that if she looked down, she could see-not, she wouldn't think like that.

Sesshomaru, seeing her glance down, then quickly look away, smirked.

Rin forced herself to look at him, but, seeing his expression, she turned away, blushing.

Sesshomaru slid his arms around her waist. "It's okay, girls your age should be curious."

His voice was so soft, so understanding. Rin turned slightly, looking over her shoulder at him. "Really?" She whispered.

Sesshomaru could smell 'it' on her. She needed 'it.'

Sesshomaru pulled her body against his, softly kissing her kneck. "Really."

Rin smiled, knowing it was normal made her feel better about it, though not much. "Lord Sesshomaru..." She glanced away from him, her blush reddening at the thought of asking him.

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru whispered, arching his thin eyebrows.

"Is...Is it normal to think...to think of you that way?" She whispered, afraid someone would over hear, or Sesshomaru would laugh at her.

"Me?" Sesshomaru paused. He wasn't sure what he expected her to ask, but now he was unprepared to answer.

"I...I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru...I couldn't stop myself..."

He was aware of her sobbing now, and he turned her to face him and hugged her. "Don't worry..." He whispered, rubbing her back.

After a minute, he felt her stop sobbing, though she was still shaking. "We need to get out of the water, before you get sick."

Rin slowly nodded, hiccuping silently.

Sesshomaru walked with her, letting her dry off with the towels Kagome had sent him as a 're-uniting' gift with Inuyasha. Then, he held out a clean Kimono, and tied her wet hair back, so it was touching less skin and she'd warm faster.

Then, he quickly got dressed. While he was dressing, Rin stood, arms crossed across her chest, willing herself not to look.

Sesshomaru slid an arm around her waist and led her back to the tree. He grabbed a blanket from the bag, and settled down, letting Rin sit on his lap, and covered them both with the blanket.

Rin rolled over, putting one leg on either side of Sesshomaru, hugging him close to her.

Sesshomaru enjoyed the feeling of her chest pressed against his, then instantlly felt bad. Rin was so insecure at the moment, he shouldn't have thoughts like that. Still, her kimino clung to her body in the most revealing parts.

Rin tilted her face up to him, her large, honey eyes watching his. She hiccuped, sitting up.

Sesshomaru slid his arms around her waist, holding her in place. He didn't want her to get up just yet.

"Lord Sesshomaru...?" She murmered, adjusting the plunging kneckline of her kimono.

"Mhmm?" Sesshomaru slid one hand up from her waist, grabbing her hand, causing her to look at him.

"Do you ever...you know...think of me...like...Well..." She blushed, staring at the ground.

"Rin, you do know what's going on, don't you?" Sesshomaru whispered, sitting up straighter, her hips pressing against his in the most intimate way.

Rin shook her head 'no', too embarresed to look at his face. But she really wanted to know, to know if her fantasys were as hopeless as she worried.

Sesshomaru started to say something, but stopped, relizing he wasn't even sure. He wanted her, but...he...he loved her...A human...

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin giggled. He had the cutest expression on his face.

Sesshomaru took her other hand in his, playing with her hands.

"Rin, we need to talk to Kagome about...things." Sesshomaru sighed softly.

"Oh?" Rin blushed. Of course, Kagome must know all about...That...since, after all, Kagome was with Inuyasha, and Kagome was a human and Inuyasha was...a partaul demon...

"I know they're close, I can smell them from here."

Rin glanced up at him. He was looking around, as though he expected them to jump out at aany moment. He had such a serious, mature face. With his pale skin and honey eyes. His demon markings looked so sexy and appealing.

Rin slowly ran a finger across one, wodnering what it felt like.

Sesshomaru smiled, a shiver ran up his spine. Quite like Inuyasha's ears, Sesshomaru's marking were very sensitive.

Rin smiled, hugging him again, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair, pulling the ribbon out so it could finish drying in case she feel asleep.

Rin lay there, mezmorized by the feel of his fingers, and his steady heartbeat.

"Oh! I'm not bothering you, am I?" The voice was so innocent.

Rin forced herself to sit up, although she'd been so comfortable. "Kagome!" She scrambled up, hugging her dear friend.

"Hey, Rin. Wow, you look so grown. Way older then your 16 years." Kagome held the girl at shoulders length taking her appearence in. She felt a trange of jealousy. i I didn't produce like that. /i she thought, smiling at Rin.

"Rin, why don't you go say hi to Inuyasha. He's right over there." Kagome pointed towards a stone, where Inuyasha perched, staring out at the water.

"Kagome, how exactly did you and Inuyasha...?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ugh! I can't believe you want details, you perv!" Kagome nearly slapped him.

"No, not details, it's just, Rin...And...I wanted..." Sesshomaru stopped, wondering if he should be telling Kagome this.

"Oh, for Rin. Yeah, I knew you loved her more then just fatherly." Kagome smiled, sitting down slowly, one hand resting on her growing belly. "Well...I guess...Just..." Kagome paused, thinking hard. "Just like normal, and if you really want to make her scream you should-"

"Ok! I just mean, do humans feel it like demons do or does it hurt more or what?" Sesshomaru asked, not wanting to have Kagome explain step-by-step how to mate. It was enough asking her this much.

"Oh, well, on our first time, Inuyasha figured it hurt more on me, but it was natral to him. He just had to go easy." Kagome shrugged.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute, then said, "when's the baby due?"

"In 2 months."

"Months?" Sesshomaru looked shocked.

"Yeah, you know, the nine month pregnacy thing?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, demons are faster then that."

"So I've heard." Kagome laughed slightly. "Anyway, when you...and Rin...Just be gentle, and make sure she's on something soft. " Kagome then held a hand up.

Sesshomaru stood, helping Kagome up. "Thanks..."

"No problem. Let me know if she gets pregnat." Kagome smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we going soon?" Rin asked, appearing beside him suddenly.

"Huh, do you wanna stay around here?" Sesshomaru asked, mouthing something to Kagome and she waved and walked towards Inuyasha.

"I wanna be alone with you. I was talking to Inuyasha, and I think I know what to do."

Sesshomaru froze. "Are you sure?" He suddenly thought about Rin, pregnat. "We could wait."

Rin looked close to tears. "I'm sorry, Lord Ses-"

"No, oh, I didn't mean it like that! I was worried about you getting pregnat." Sesshomaru hugged her.

"Oh?" Rin smiled. "That's all? I wouldn't worry bout it, I mean, it'll be my first time, so why would I? I mean... you don't think I will? do you?" Rin suddenly looked worried.

"Oh, probally not." Sesshomaru smiled at her, tucking some hair behind her ears and kissing her forehead.

"Oh, okay." Rin tilted her head to the side and beamed at him.

Sesshomaru laughed, taking her hand in his.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm glad we met when I was younger. Your really great." Rin smiled.

Sesshomaru glanced at her profile. She was stepping on the dry sand spots, trying to avoid where the sand was wet and sticky. He shoved her onto a patch of wet sand. Watching her dance around to get it off, he smiled.

Rin grabbed his arms and pulled him into the sticky sand with her.

Rin giggled, sliding backwards onto her bum, feeling the waves lap at her kimono. She pulled Sesshomaru into the water with her.

Sesshomaru softly kissed her, pulling her up and dusted some sand off her wet kimono.

Rin giggled, turning, she wrapped her arms around his kneck and kissed him again.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "Rin...?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin shivered slightly. The sun was high above, but provided very little warmth through all the clouds.

"Is it okay if we stay with Inuyasha and Kagome for a while." Sesshomaru asked, feeling her shiver against him. Three thoughts crossed through his head-1. Inuyasha had said the rebuilt castle was always open. 2. Kagome said they should be someone soft, in case. 3. Rin was a human, and would get sick easy.

Rin smiled. "Sure." She helped Sesshomaru dust some sand off, but all she got was sticky, sandy hands.

Sesshomaru lead the way through the woods, stopping to pick up the bags. Neither talked for the first few minutes.

Rin remembered how Kagome had talked about all the couples holding heands and walking down the crowded streets. Rin reached out and slipped her hand in Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, squeezing her hand lightly.

Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are we always traveling?"

Sesshomaru paused to think about that. In the past, it's been to kill Inuyasha, protect Inuyasha, find Naroku, find jewel shards...Now they didn't really have a reason.

"Do you think, maybe, we could find our own castle? Like Inuyasha and Kagome? That must be so romantic, having the whole castle to themselves."

"They have Sango and Miroku, Sango's two kids, and the scorpian demoness, don't they?" Sesshomaru reminded her.

"So? The castles huge! You could fit a million people in there."

"Lets say one hundred, and the last 20 would have to share a room."

"So? The last twenty would be dating someones from the first eighty, don't you think?" Rin smiled. "It's be hard not to fall in love with someone, living in close quarters."

"Mhmm..." Sesshomaru tried to think of something besides love. How Rin could bring it up so easily without worring about something slipping was beyond him.

"Wow! You can see the castle from here!" Rin said, jumping around to see the castle through the trees.

Sesshomaru swept her up, letting her climb onto a tree branch and stare at the castle in wonder.

Rin laughed excitedly. "It's huge." She jumped down, landing beside him.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and ran, wanting to reach the castle and explore it before the sun was too hidden by clouds.

Sesshomaru smiled, keeping up easily. Rin giggeled.

"Rin! Sesshomaru!" The voice was soft and gentle, although it was followed by running through lots of fallen leaves and broken branches.

Two young kids, one girl with long black hair and a soft pink kimono, and a boy with shorter black hair, wearing a black and purple kimino came out, followed by Sango, who was running and out of breath, trying to keep up with them.

"Wow, you guys have grown so big!" Rin exclaimed, falling to her knees to hug the two kids.

"Hmm, you know, Kagome's gone crazy for them! I can't wait till she has her baby. What is it, two more months?" Sango stood beside Sesshomaru. 'How's it going with Rin?' she mouthed.

Sesshomaru simply nodded, not wanting to talk to Sango about it in fron tof the other three.

"Sirouku! Don't do that!" Sango pulled the 3 year old away from Rin, where he'd saffiencently gotten her to pick him up so he could try to tie her hair in little knots.

Rin laughed, lifting the girl. "Come on, Kamuri. We're going back to the castle." Rin smiled, bouncing the baby higher onto her hip and walking next to Sesshomaru.

"Are you guys going to stay around a while? I could use some help with the kids, saying Inuyasha's gotten Miroku out back, building a tree house, and Kagome's lazing about with that baby."

"Sure." Rin smiled, then cooed. "Would you like that? Would you like Aunty Rin helping?"

Since Kagome and Sango were practically sisters, and Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's brother, that made her the aunt. Which thrilled her. Rin absolutely loved kids.

"Yay! Win!" Kamuri shouted, bouncing around, her tiny pink mouth open into a wide smile.

Rin laughed. "Lord Sesshomaru, you know what we were talking about earlier?"

Sesshomaru looked confused for a minute, but his face became clear, and he nodded.

"It couldn't be so bad..." Rin whispered, not looking at him.

Sesshomaru slid his arm abour her waist, kissing her cheek. "If it's what you want."

"Seriously?" Rin looked happy.

"Yeah, but Kagome has these things to prevent it." Sesshomaru continued. "In case you don't want to..."

Sango smiled. "Rin, I bet you and Sesshomaru will have the cutest babies."

"Brabries?" Sirouku bounced around on Sango's hip.

"Mhmm, just like you!" Sango cooed, poking her baby in the stomach gently, producing another spasm of giggles out of the boy.

"Sounds great." Sesshomaru pulled her close to him, his mind racing. Rin was everything he wanted, but children...Little demons running around everywhere? How where they suppose to handle that? What if he wasn't a great father? Wait, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, doubting himself? Somethings wrong here.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Hmmm?" He relized they must have been talking to him.

"Are you okay?" Sango repeated.

"Yeah...Just thinking..." He mouthed 'we need to talk' to Sango, then watched as Rin starting bouncing Kamuri on her hip. Rin would make such a great mother, even at a young age.

"Here we are." Sango smiled, setting the baby down and puching the gate open.

"Dadda! Dadda, Dadda!" Sirouku ran to Miroku, tugging on his robe hems.

"Well, welcome home, Sirry." Miroku smiled, scooping the baby up in his arms, and softly kissing his wife.

"Hey Miroku." Rin smiled.

"Hey Rin, Sesshomaru." Miroku nodded.

"Hows the twee housh? Huh, dadda? Huh?" Kamuri asked, whispering, "You godda seed it." to Rin.

"Awww, they're growing up so fast." Rin whispered to Sango, as they watched the kids run after their daddy, heading towards the tree house.

"I know..." Sango smiled. "Miroku was worried, but, I think they're going to have a great life. Miroku was all, 'What if I'm not a good father.' I'm telling you, men get so worried, when woman are in real pain." Sango laughed, leading Rin over to a little picnic table, spread with a clothe and cute little chairs.

"Wow...This is new..." in ran her hand over the soft surface.

"Yeah, under Kagome's directions, Inuyasha made it." Sango smiled proudly.

Just then, they heard a shrill laugh and something crash to the floor. At the sound of glass shattering, there was another shrill laugh.

Rin raised her eyebrows questioningly, like she'd seen Sesshomaru do so many times before. He always managed to make it look sexy. Speaking of Sesshomaru, where was he?

"Kagome and Inuyasha must be cleaning again." Sango shook her head sadly. "Kagome brung a bunch of pretty procelien dolls from the future, right? And now she's having the time of her lfe, setting some up and throwing others down the stairs. I guess the noise is soothing to her. She's pregnat, there's no way to understand anything that she's doing."

"Mmmm, you don't think I'll be like that, do you?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru appeared around the side of the castle with Inuyasha, the two walking and talking like they'd never hated each other, much less tried to rip each other's throats off on more ocasions then one could count.

Rin smiled softly, watching their graceful bodies slink across the yard. Inuyasha was emphasizing whatever he was saying, using his hands for dimensions.

Sango followed her eyes over the yard and smiled.

"So...did you and Sesshomaru talk about...?" Sango raised her eyebrows, not wanting to say the word, incase they hadn't talked about it.

"Oh, yeah, I think that's why we're here actually.." Rin replied, still watching the boys.

"Oh...For the bed?"

Rin gulped, turning back to Sango. "N..No...For advice probally..." Rin tilted her head back, staring at the sky. The clouds really clung together. It was probally so cold cause it was going to rain.

"We'd better head inside." Sango sighed, standing slowly. "It's going to start raining any moment. And I'm sure you and Sesshomaru would like to see your rooms."

"Oh, can't we share a room?" Rin asked suddenly, and regretted it the moment the words came out of her mouth.

"Of course." Sango grinned.

"Oh, don't tell him I suggested it, he'll think I'm being clingy or something..."

Sango laughed. "No he won't, he'd think you were being seductive. And don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Thanks, Sango." Rin smiled at her, scooping Sirouku up as he ran past.

"Time to go in, children." Sango called, seeing Kamuri running across the yard.

"Yes, ma'am." Inuyasha yelled, making a bee line over to Sango, Sesshomaru right beside him.

"I'm fine. I can walk. Gosh, I'm not pregnat again." Sango waved them off. "Boys..." She sighed to Rin, rolling her eyes. But her expression showed her love for them.

"So, you two staying the night?"

"Or several." Sesshomaru replied. "If we don't wear out our welcome."

"Oh, of course not." Sango smiled, mouthing later to Sesshomaru, and winking at Rin.

Sesshomaru slipped beside Rin, slipping an arm around her waist. "If you wanna go with Inuyasha to the room, I wanna run and check on something, okay?"

Rin nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sango and Inuyashadrew back a little, and Sango whispered something in his ear.

Inuyasha looked a little surprise, nodded, and whispered back to her.

Sango covered her face, giggles slipping through her fingers, and she whispered something to him.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and he glanced over at Rin, before turning back to Sango, who he hugged gently, then grabbed Rin's hand.

Sesshomaru smiled at her, then turned, walking down towards the side doors.

Sango followed him, making sure Rin was gone from veiw first, so as not to arouse suspicion.

Miroku was use to Sango running around randomly, so he went back to the room, flopping on the bed, waiting for her to come back in.

"Wow..." Rin whispered.

Inuyasha glanced over at her. She had her kneck craned backwards, taking in the high domed ceilings, the chandaleirs, and pastel walls. She glanced around her, taking in everything.

Inuyasha lead her upstairs, opening a dark wood door to reveal a room of equal beauty to the house, with it's own fireplace and canopy beds.

"Kagome's been going crazy saying she wanted all of these things from the future time..." Inuyasha said sarcastically, though his expression showed he loved her.

"It's pretty." Rin smiled, her expression in awe as she looked around. It was pretty.

After a minute of silence, in which Rin settled into the room, she dropped on the bed with a sigh. "Ummm...Inuyasha...?" Rin's voice was small and hiesatant.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha sat beside her.

"How do you know...How would you know if you were a good kisser?" Rin asked, biting her lip and trying not to blush.

"You mean, without asking Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha smiled softly. "Kagome said something about cherry stims, but I doubt that. I guess you'd kiss someone, and they'd tell you."

"Oh..." Rin stared at the ground. "Yeah, I guess your right."

Inuyasha sat silent for a moment. "If you want me to...ya know?" Kagome ran across his mind, but he was sure she wouldn't care if she knew it was for Sesshomaru.

Rin glanced up. "Oh?"

"I know what you feel like, wondering if the other person's had more experience, and if your good enough..." Inuyasha shrugged.

Rin smiled. "That'd be nice..." Atleast she'd know.

Inuyasha leaned towards her slowly, giving her plenty of time to change her mind.

Rin, slightly blushing, softly pressed her lips to his.

Inuyasha ran his tounge across her lips, asking entry,

Rin opened her mouth slightly, accepting him. She wrapped her arms around him, wishing they were closer. The sudden need to feel his body against her's startled her.

When they broke, both were out of air and panting slightly.

Rin layed back on the bed, resting her head on Inuyasha's lap. "I've never kissed someone like that..."

Inuyasha smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "Your a better kisser then Kagome..." He admitted, missing the feel of her lips.

Rin smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha leaned back against the head board, playing with her hair.

"Thanks, Inuyasha...I just wanted to know." Rin smiled softly, reaching up and rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha smiled, leaning down so her fingers could reach his ears easier. He smiled, loving the feeling.

Sango walked in, backed up, and walked in again. She laughed softly, setting a bag down.

"What's that?" Rin asked, glancing over, then continueing to play with his ears.

Inuyasha nuzzled her hand, wishing she was around all the time to do this. With baby, Kagome didn't usaually play with his ears. No, it wasn't her fault, they were just busy.

"Some clothes. Apparently, Sesshomaru and Kagome have both gotten you some as a gift."

Rin blushed. Sango was right, her birthday was several days away! "That's kind of them."

"Isn't it?" Sango smiled, hanging several kimonos, swim suits, and other clothing articales in the closet. "Kagome even got you some from her time!" Sango smiled at a pair of tight fit, boot leg faded jeans and a black sleeveless crop top with a rose icon on it.

"She's so sweet, and lucky." Rin murmered, hardly glancing at the clothes as she continued playing with Inuyasha's ears.

"Well, Sesshomaru will be up here in afew minutes." Sango smiled, slipping the last hanger in the closet. "Kagome sure has done pretty good lately, making this more like her home..."

"Mhmmm..." Rin sat up, hoping off the bed.

Inuyasha instantlly missed her touch. He slowly crawled out of bed, hugging Sango from behind. "I know something you don't."

"Hmmm?" Sango tilted her head back. Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha had admitted their feelings at that moment so close to death themselves, Inuyasha had been more loving and open.

"Miroku wants another kid." Inuyasha laughed, poking her in the stomach.

"Another one? He has no clue what pain is." Sango laughed.

Rin laughed, though she began to get nervous. Did it really hurt that much?

Sango turned, so she was facing Inuyasha, kissed his cheek, and trotted off.

Inuyasha watched her leave, then turned back to Rin. "Let me know if there's anything else you need." Inuyasha smiled, hugging her close.

"Sure..." Rin smiled, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Inuyasha grinned. "Now, I have to go back to the pregnat woman, before she throws everything down the stairs. My rooms 3 doors left, ok?"

Rin nodded. "Thanks for...you know..."

Inuyasha nodded and left.

Rin layed down on the bed, thinking. Oddly, she didn't feel bad about kissing Inuyasha, but of course, she wasn't one to kiss and tell.

"Hey..." Sesshomar crawled on bed beside her, covering his eyes with one hand, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, rolling over so she could watch him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Sesshomaru softly kissed her, Sango's words running through his mind.

Rin nodded, rolling on her back and resting her head on her arms. She yawned slightly, and then flopped off the bed. "I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Okay..." Sesshomaru smiled, watching her leave. She was so pretty.

Rin ran down the hall. Inuyasha's door was open, but no one was in there. Oh well, she wasn't really looking for company. She went to the kitchen, where all she saw was an enormaous white box.

"Looking for something?" Inuyasha asked, pulling on one end of the enormous white box. the E.W.B. opened, a light spilling out.

"How?" Rin asked, poking the E.W.B. cautosly.

"Careful, it bites!" Inuyasha joked, but seeing Rin's eyes go wide, he laughed. "Only kidding."

Rin stepped up beside him, looking in the E.W.B. "What is it?" She softly touched the hard plastic interior, afraid it'd still bite her.

"A fridge...Kagome could fit one in the well, so she brought all the stuff. Miroku and I sat there for hours, trying to put it together, until she got instructions." Inuyasha smiled, tucking a strand of Rin's hair behind her ears before pulling out some food and setting it on the counter.

Rin sat on the counter and watched him make two sandwiches, slice two oranges in fourths, and pour two glasses of tea.

He hopped onto the counter beside her, and they started eating in silence.

"Thanks." Rin smiled, happily crunching on the turkey sandwich.

"How's it going?" Inuyasha asked, leaning behind her and grabbing something.

"Fine, I guess...Lord Sesshomaru must have a lot on his mind, because...there's just alot going on, you know?"

Inuyasha smiled. " 'Lord Sesshomaru' orta have alot on his mind. You grew up so fast."

Rin giggled, crossing her legs and leaning back against the wall.

"Seriously." Miroku appeared, Sirouku hanging off his robe.

"rery!" Sirouku agreed, having no clue what was going on, but taking his father's side, and jumping around near the counter, trying to get up.

Inuyasha hopped down, handed Sirouku up to Rin, and jumped back up.

"Did I miss the food?" Miroku asked, begining to pull out the things all over again.

"By about ten minutes." Inuyasha laughed, swinging his legs so they made a steady thumping sound on the cabinet.

"Worried?" Miroku asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha snapped up, staring at Miroku.

"About Kagome?"

"No, I was thinking." Inuyasha stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Go to Dad." Rin cooed, handing Sirouko over to Miroku before hopping off the counter and following Inuyasha. She waited untill he was a little distance away, then wodnered outside.

A restlessness struck her. She wanted something more, felt as though there was something she wasn't doing.

Wondering towards the woods, she heard a branch break. Jumping a mile in the air, she turned towards it.

Inuyasha stood, a crooked grin on his face, watching her.

"W...You were going that way..." Rin pointed off the side.

"So?" Inuyasha was trying not to laugh. "Come on, I'll show you something cool."

"Okay..." Rin followed him into the woods, pulling her kimono up so the thorns wouldn't rip it.

Inuyasha smiled and let her climb on his back, jumping onto the trees so she wouldn't have to plan her very intricate way through the woods.

((haha, sounds more like a blanket then a walk xDD))

Inuyasha stopped near a clearing, setting her down.

Rin stepped up beside him, staring at a large expansion of water before them. It went on as far as she could see.

"Wow..." Rin whispered, taking a few steps forward.

"I found it the other day. It's really pretty..." Inuyasha whispered, stepping up behind her.

Rin smiled. "It is..."

Inuyasha stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about, tomorrow, you and I come down here. And we'll swim all the way out there."

Rin knew he wasn't serious about going all the way out there, it must go on for miles. She leaned back against him, tilting her head to one side.

"I think it sounds amazing." Rin smiled, staring out. The sun was setting, and it was absolutly amazing.

The deep red in the sky broke across and was refelcted by the deep blue sea, though not swallowed or hidden. The blue in the sky was fading into a more pinkish shade.

Inuyasha and Rins stood there, staring out at the amzing display of colors, neither saying anything.

Inuyasha slipped his hands away from her waist, taking one of her hands in his. "We need to head back."

Rin nodded, following him. They took their time, weaving through the trees, glancing over their shoulders at speckels of colors from the sunset.

"Thanks for showing me." Rin murmered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sango's too knowing, and Kagome probally wouldn't want to go all the way out there. Your always so chippery, I figured I'd take you out there."

Rin smiled to herself, humming random tunes to herself as they went.

"Tomorrow, you game?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure." Rin smiled happily, hugging Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grinned. "Now, we'd best get inside. there's no telling what everyone else is up to."

"Mmmkay." Rin slipped through the door, silently heading upstairs.

"Win! Win!" Kamuri shouted, leaping towards her.

"Hey, hunny..." Rin picked her up, hugging her close.

"Hey." Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her kneck.

Rin smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Mhmmm..." Sesshomaru mind flipped back to when Rin had left the room, and a slight blush colored his cheeks. Grateful she couldn't see, Sesshomaru kissed the baby's cheek.

"mon, Win! mon!" Sirouku grabbed the bottom of her kimono.

Rin glanced over her shoulder, seeing Inuyasha jog up to his room. She giggled and took Sesshomaru's hand. "Mon!" She repeated the baby word for come on, and allowed Sirouku to pill them to Sango's room.

"Hey!" Sango smiled, kissing Rin's cheek and hugging Sesshomaru. "I need help. I wasn't sure if the babies could get you to come, but I had to try. Now, since Kagome's pregnat, and she gave me gifts when I was, I wanna make her something. Now, she gave me this camera, and she developed the film, and under my camands, didn't look at the pictures."

Rin wrinkled her nose. "Your words make no since. picatures?"

"Pictures. I know, it made no since to me, either. Here, just help me find words to put on the pages of this 'scrap book' thingy. Kagome taught me how to make one some time ago, and I think she'll like one." Sango pulled out a rather large book, plopping it down in front of her.

The front was a light blue color, the letters 'BFF' wrote across the top, a smiling 'picture' of Kagome and Sango settled beneath them, centered in the book.

She opened the covered. On the back of the cover, it read, 'To a dear friend on her baby's day. I hope your life is the most it can be, and you just be yourself, and don't let anything ruin your cherry outshine! Love Always,  
Sango'

Rin wasn't quite sure if Sango meant to put cherry or cheery, but either way, Kagome'd love it. Knowing what a touchy 'oh-my-god-ish person Kagome was, she'd defainilly love it.

Rin plopped down, pulling Sesshomaru with her. Then, the three sorted through the rather large stack of picatures ((haha, say that word aloud. pic-a-tures... hehe...i like dat word...picature picature picature...yay!)) and placed them in the book, writing captions, until the book was filled with happy memories.

On the last page, there was a picture of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Sirouku, Kamuri, Koga, and Ayame. Beneath it, a small inscription read, 'Because we'll never really be apart.'

But, as Sango stared at it, she thought, i would they always be there/i 


End file.
